Otonjoubi Omedattou, sensei!
by Arisa Narahashi
Summary: Selamat Ulang tahun, Rukia. :D


**Otonjoubi Omodattou, Sensei!**

**(Side Story Really? Love?)**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC sangat, OOT, typo(s), alur cepat?, tema umum.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13 Januari 2014**

_**Ichigo POV**_

Salju musim dingin dibulan Januari ini tidak membuat semangatku goyah. Aku sangat bersemangat menghadapi hari ini. Mungkin karena besok merupakan hari penting untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Ya, besok adalah hari ulang tahun wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Sudah 2 kali kami merayakan ulang tahunnya tetapi khusus untuk besok aku ingin memberikannya kejutan yang selama ini belum pernah aku berikan kepadanya.

"Rukia. . ." panggilku pada gadis bertubuh mungil yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

Rukia, itulah namanya. Nama yang sangat indah- seindah orangnya, itu menurutku. Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk memanggilnya. Rukia yang berarti cahaya, ya- cahaya yang mampu merubah kehidupanku 180 derajat. Rukia yang menyelamatkan jiwaku dari belenggu kehidupan mewah keluarga Kurosaki. Rukia, gadis yang selalu ada disampingku saat suka dan duka. Dan Rukia jugalah yang membuat ketiga sahabatku terheran-heran melihat sifatku yang berbeda, sifat asliku, sifat posesif yang selama ini jarang aku tunjukkan pada siapapun juga.

"Ichi-Kurosaki, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" omelnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Jangan pernah memanggilku 'Rukia'! Bagaimana jika nanti kita bertemu dengan salah satu murid Karakura? Kita kan sudah berjanji?" wajah khawatirnya membuatku gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku rindu padamu." Bisikku, yang mampu memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Manis.

"Apa-apaan kau? Hentikan, Ichi." Jawabnya. Aku berhasil membuatnya memanggilku dengan nada manja yang terdengar sangat merdu ditelingaku.

"Tenang saja, _Sensei_. Aku hanya ingin menyapa anda." Senyum kemenagan muncul dikedua sudut bibirku.

Kuchiki Rukia, kekasihku sekaligus seorang pengajar di Karakura High School ini. Dia bergabung disekolah ini 2 tahun yang lalu. Ya, 2 tahun jugalah aku mengenalnya dan menjadi kekasihnya. Kenapa bisa? Itu karena sifat pantang menyerahku untuk mendapatkannnya.

"_Baka_!"

"Bagaimana kencan kita besok? Kau bisa kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah, aku lupa, Ichi. Maaf sepertinya besok kita tidak bisa pergi. Aku harus memberikan pelajaran tambahan pada muridku."

"Apa? Kau tidak ingin merayakannya tahun ini denganku?" tanyaku sinis. Aku tidak suka kami membatalkan kencan besok. Aku harus berhasil membujuknya! "Kau serius tidak ingin merayakannya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Ichi. Aku mau akan tetapi-"

"Pokoknya kau harus datang! Apapun yang terjadi. Aku yang memutuskan tempatnya! Kita bertemu di _La tazza_ Restoran. Kau harus datang. Aku menunggumu sampai pukul 8 malam. Kalau kau tidak datang, sebaiknya kita berpisah saja!" tanpa mendengar persetujuannya, aku berjalan menjauhi kekasihku itu. Aku ingin menjahilinya. Dia pasti akan datang! Ya, pasti dia akan datang! Terdengar suara mungilnya yang memanggil namaku. Kuabaikan. Ya aku harus mengabaikannya. Paling tidak sampai besok.

_**-O-**_

"Ohayou, Kurosaki." Sapa pemuda berambut biru tua, Ishida Uryuu. Lelaki berkacamata ini merupakan salah satu sahabatku. Yah, meskipun dalam persahabatan kami tidak ada ketenangan. Maksudku, perdebatan selalu ada antara aku dan Ishida. Sungguh menyenangkan.

""Ohayou, Ishida, jawabku.

"Dimana Rukia-sensei? Kau tidak berangkat bersamanya?" celutuk Ishida. Disekolah ini, hanya ketiga sahabatku saja yang mengetahui hubungan rahasiaku dengan Rukia.

"Ah, tadi kami berangkat bersama. Tapi sewaktu diperjalanan tadi, kami sedikit berdebat dan tanpa sengaja aku meninggalkannya." Sedikit menyesali perbuatanku tadi. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu gerbang sekolah. Berharap sosok mungil itu segera muncul. Dan, bingo! Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Pandangannya beradu denganku. Manik coklat maduku bertemu dengan manik amethys indah miliknya. Ah, aku selalu terpana saat kedua bola mata itu menatapku.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian debatkan, tapi sebaiknya kau segera minta maaf." Ujar Ishida mengalihkan pandanganku dari Rukia.

"Diam. Aku tidak mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu! Aku tidak salah!"

"Dasar anak kecil!" ujar Ishida. Dia pergi meninggalkanku yang kembali fokus pada sosok Rukia yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa murid perempuan.

_**End-Ichigo POV**_

_**-O-**_

_**Rukia POV**_

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Entah kenapa sejak pertengkaran kecilku dengan Ichigo tadi pagi, semua kegiatan mengajarku tidak berjalan lancar. Banyak murid yang terabaikan dan banyak pula pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Kami-sama, aku tidak sadar begitu besar pengaruh sikap dan perkataan Ichigo padaku. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa dia adalah seorang remaja yang memiliki sifat bukan seperti remaja umumnya. Dia lebih dewasa dariku. Perbedaan umur kami terpaut jauh sekitar 5 tahun tapi saat kami bersama dia menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang mampu mengimbangiku. Terkadang aku merasa nyaman tapi terkadang pula aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk bersikap seperti itu kepadaku.

Kulihat kalender _chappy_ yang ada di salah satu dinding bagian kamarku. Terlihat disana tanggal 14 yang kuberi lingkaran warna merah. Ya, 14 Januari. Ulangtahun ku. Tak kusangka besok aku sudah berumur 24 tahun. Aku merasa senang dan bersyukur karena aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati dunia ini selama 24 tahun, tapi disisi lain aku merasa sedih karena aku harus menyadari bahwa perbedaan umurku dengan kekasihku, semakin jauh. Meskipun Ichigo pernah menyakinkanku untuk percaya padanya, tetap saja perasaan gelisah ini terus menghantuiku. Sekilas aku berpikir andai saja aku terlahir ditahun yang sama seperti Ichigo...

'_Baka! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia? Ada apa denganmu? Ichigo percaya padamu! Dia mencintaimu! Kau tidak boleh rendah diri seperti itu!' _Rutukku dalam hati. Ya, aku tidak boleh ragu pada perasaan Ichigo. Aku mencintainya dan aku sangat yakin Ichigo sangat mencintaiku. Aku harus datang.

_**-O-**_

**14 Januari 2014**

Sejak pagi aku merasa Ichigo menjauhiku. Bahkan tadi saat berangkat ke sekolah, ia sama sekali tidak menjemputku. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menjemputku di stasiun. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar marah. _Bakamono!_

_**End-Rukia POV**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Aku merasa tidak tega pada kekasihku itu. Seharian ini aku terus menghindarinya. Jika bertemu aku tidak menyapanya dan saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, segera kualihkan pandanganku dari kedua mata amethystnya. Semoga dengan sikapku hari ini Rukia akan datang ke restoran yang aku katakan padanya kemarin. Kulihat dari kejauhan Rukia sedang berjalan bersama anak-anak yang mungkin akan dibimbingnya hari ini. Kulirik jam tangan silverku. Pukul 5 sore. Masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

_**-O-**_

Pukul 7 malam.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di restauran ini. Apa kalian tahu? Setiap orang yang ingin kesini harus mengadakan reservasi terlebih dahulu seminggu sebelumnya. Aku tahu tempat ini berkat saran sahabatku Inoue. Dia memang gadis yang baik. Kuperhatikan penampilanku melalui kaca spion mobilku.

Baju, oke.

Bunga, oke.

Hadiah, oke.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku untuk masuk kedalam restauran. Para pelayan sudah menyambutku dengan ramah. Segera salah satu dari mereka menuntunku ke meja yang sudah aku pesan sebelumnya. Benar-benar mewah, romantis dan simpel. Penataannya sangat rapi dan elegan. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di meja itu. Menantikan kedatangan Rukia, gadisku.

_**End-Ichigo POV**_

_**-O-**_

_**Rukia POV**_

Kulirik jam tangan chappy ku. Pukul 8.30, masih ada waktu 30 menit untuk mempersiapkan penampilanku. Aku tampil sempurna. _La tazza_, tadi pagi aku menanyakan restauran itu ke sahabatku. Katanya butuh waktu seminggu agar bisa bersantai disana. Mendengar hal itu aku semakin yakin akan perasaan Ichigo kepadaku.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan selama 30 menit, aku sampai ditempat itu. Benar-benar restauran yang mewah. Tidak heran kalau Ichigo bersikeras memaksaku untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Aku berjalan memasuki restoran itu. Para pelayan yang ramah menyambut kedatanganku.

"Apa anda nona Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Iya. Kenapa anda bisa mengenalku?"

"Kami dipesan oleh pemuda disebelah sana untuk memberikan bunga ini jika anda datang." Pelayan itu memberikan sebuket bunga tulip berwarna putih.

"Selamat Ulang tahun, nona Rukia." Ucap pelayan sembari tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Ah, terima kasih." Senyum mengembang dikedua sudut bibirku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja tempat Ichigo berada.

_Kami-sama_, dia sungguh tampan hari ini. Penampilannya sempurna dengan kemeja berwarna hitam senada dengan celana jins yang dipakainya. Rambut orangenya terlihat lebih mencolok dibanding sebelumnya. Manik coklat madunya menatapku teduh, senyumnya menawan. Timbul semburat kemerahan dikedua pipiku.

"Kekasih anda sungguh tampan, Nona. Selamat menikmati pelayanan spesial dari kami untuk kalian berdua." Ujar pelayan itu kepadaku sembari meninggalkanku berdua dengan Ichigo.

"Hai, Rukia. Kau cantik hari ini," puji Ichigo padaku.

"_Arigatou_, Ichi." Jawabku malu.

"Aku percaya kau pasti akan datang. Kemarilah. Duduklah." Ichigo berdiri untuk membukakan kursi agar dapat kududuki. Baru kali ini aku melihat perilaku Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Rukia, Otonjoubi Omedattou." Ichigo mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Digenggamnya kedua tanganku. Diciumnya punggung tanganku yang putih. "Semoga hubungan kita abadi." Kulihat ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kemejanya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu. Warna favoritku. Dia membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih terlihat. Diambilnya cincin itu. Ichigo meraih tangan kiriku. Dimasukkannya cincin itu kedalam jari manisku. Ah, aku terharu. Tanpa sengaja kedua air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Ichigo menghapusnya dengan lembut. Dia berdiri mengajakku berdansa. Menikmati alunan musik yang berasal dari suara alunan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu pelayan disana.

"Ichi, terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama, Rukia. Dengarkan pertanyaanku ini dengan baik dan jawab dengan mantap."

"Un.."

"Apa kau mau menemaniku selamanya sepanjang masa hidupku, Rukia? Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat air mataku kembali mengalir. _Kami-sama_, apakah ini nyata?

"Hei, jawablah. Jangan menangis." Ujar Ichigo.

"Aku...aku mau, Ichi." Kupeluk tubuh kekar Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Rukia."

Ichigo mencium bibirku lembut. Ciuman yang hangat. Ciuman yang membuatku bertekad untuk mempertahankan Ichigo tanpa melihat perbedaan umur kami yang jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hai semuanya. Aku kembali dengan fic ini. Fic ini khusus aku buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rukia, chara favorit aku di Bleach. Semoga selalu menjadi chara yang hebat, tangguh, kuat, lucu dan pantang menyerah.**

**Adakah yang mau kasih saran dan kritiknya untuk fic ini? **

**Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan ya, Janee... :D**

**Sign, **

**Lya.**


End file.
